Distractions
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Three foreign exchange students throw the gang's life for an interesting curve ball. Atem x OC, Joey x OC Seto x OC


Chapter 1: Tough Decision

September 2003

Domino City High School was bustling with a crowd of students. Two students were perusing their schedule, trying to find their first class. "Ugh, this place is a maze." the brunette groaned.

"You do remember our last school, right, Holly?" the blond rolled her eyes. "At least it's one building."

Standing next to a wall trying to keep out of the way of the other students, a girl with long black hair shook her head "Oh man I wish I had some help." she groaned.

"You look a bit lost, do you need help?" a British-accented voice asked from nearby the girl.

"Oh, um I'm new here and can't find my class." she said looking up and giving the boy a smile.

"Ah I'm not the only one with an accent. Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou." The teen gave a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nice to meet you too Ryou, I'm Loretta. What class are you in?"

"History with Mr. Benson. You?"

"Um...Oh same, I have to get used to reading this schedule" Loretta giggled.

"Follow me." Ryou led her to the classroom and found the blond and brunette. "You must be new as well. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Holly and this is Linda. Nice to meet you." Holly looked over at Loretta. "You new too?"

"Yes I am, my names Loretta. Nice to meet the both of you." Loretta smiled.

"We better get inside, class will start soon." Ryou led them inside.

Holly stopped short as she spotted a group of teens. One caught her eye, a lean spiky haired teen that seemed to be the leader. "Who's that?"

"I don't know but look at his eyes." Loretta said with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"That's Atem. I'm not surprised you two are attracted to him, a lot of girls are." Ryou chuckled. "Want me to introduce you?"

"No!" Holly turned pink.

"Sure, I'd love to, your loss Holly." Loretta giggled.

"Oh no you don't, I saw him first." Riled up by the challenge, she untied her hair, fluffing it out, and went over to the group. "Hi, I'm Holly and I'm new here." She smiled.

"Don't mind her, I'm Loretta, I'm new as well." Loretta said flicking her long black hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet both of you." Atem said blushing slightly.

"Lucky duck." Ryou muttered, shaking his head.

Spotting Ryou out of the corner of her eye, Loretta turned to look at him. "Everything ok, Ryou?"

"Yeah, just jealous." Ryou smiled at her.

"Don't be, you're a nice guy. Oh I never thanked you for helping me." Loretta smiled back at him.

"It's no trouble." Ryou smiled back.

"I'm just pleased somebody helped me. This school is so big." Loretta giggled.

"Attention, class! We need to get started and we have a few new faces." Mr. Benson called, entering the classroom.

Quickly taking a seat Loretta sat down near to the front between Ryou and Atem.

Holly glared at her before sitting in front of Atem, flicking her hair over her shoulder so the scent of ocean wafted in his direction. Linda shook her head and sat next to her friend.

"As I said before, I see we have some new students in this class, girls. Would you like to come up the front and introduce yourselves." Mr. Benson asked.

Holly got out of her seat and strode confidently forward, smoothing out her school uniform skirt. "I'm Holly, I'm from America. I'm a foreign exchange student and am happy to learn about the culture." she said, smiling at Atem.

Following Holly's lead Loretta stood in front of her blushing slightly when she caught sight of Atem again. "Hi, I'm Loretta and I'm also an exchange student. I'm from New Zealand but have an Egyptian father." she winked at Atem.

Linda went up to the front and smiled. "I'm Linda, I'm friends with Holly, so I'm also American."

"Well its very nice to meet all three of you, now go and take your seats so I can start the lesson."

As the last bell rang, the class gathered their books, preparing to leave. "What do you guys do after school?" Holly asked Atem.

"I usually just hang out with Yugi and the gang. You're welcome to join us." Atem smiled.

"That would be great, I'd love to get to know you guys." Holly smiled.

"Would it be ok if I joined in too? I'd like to get to know a few more people." Loretta asked.

"I think they might be too busy to host three girls, right?" Holly asked Atem.

"I'm sure Tea wouldn't mind hanging out with some girls for a change." Atem chuckled.

Holly scowled but didn't argue further. "Show us the way then." she said, forcing a smile.

"I live with Yugi at the Game shop which isn't too far down the road from here." Atem said as he put his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

As Atem walked ahead of them, Joey nudged his ribs with his elbow. "You do realize you got two hot girls pining after you right?"

"Oh really? I never noticed." Atem said sarcastically chuckling at Joey's statement.

"Joey! Shh, I want to get to know these girls in my own time." Atem frowned.

As they left the school, a limo pulled up to the school and a tall figure in a school uniform slid into the back, before it drove off. "Who was that?" Linda asked, interest peaked.

"Oh that's just Kaiba. Thinks he's better than everyone else." Joey snorted.

"We know your opinion of him." Holly teased.

"The only reason Kaiba is that way towards you is because you are that way towards him. You annoy him so he finds way to annoy you even more." Atem smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, and it has nothin' to do with him being a pain in the ass." Joey grumbled. Holly giggled.

"Maybe he thinks the same about you." Atem chuckled.

"Can we go to your house now? I'm tired of school for the day." Holly complained.

"Sure we are nearly there." Atem smiled pointing to the game shop as they neared the building.

"You live in a game shop?" Holly's eyes widened as she spotted the sign.

Nodding at her and then opening the door, Atem said, "Come in, I'll introduce you to Grandpa." Atem said.

"What a gentleman." Holly smiled, winking at him as she passed.

"Thank you Atem." Loretta smiled at him as she also walked past.

"Sorry for those two." Linda rolled her eyes at him as she passed.

"It's fine." Atem sighed closing the door behind Yugi.

"Luckiest guy I know." Yugi chuckled, looking back at Atem.

Shaking his head, Atem rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Grandpa, are you home?"

Grandpa entered the living room. "Ah, you didn't warn me we would have company."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come in unexpectedly." Holly apologized.

"These girls are new and in my class, so I invited them over." Atem explain blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry too, I just wanted to get to know the boys a bit more." Loretta bowed apologetically.

Holly faked a cough, muttering something under her breath. Linda smirked.

"What?" Loretta asked turning to her with an eyebrow raised.

"I know you're only interested in getting to know one of them." Holly gave her a look.

"So? I know you have the same motives." Loretta smirked flicking her long black hair off her shoulder.

"I saw him first." Holly pointed out. "What do you guys have in common? That you're Egyptian?"

"At least I have something in common with him." Loretta teased poking the tip of her tongue out.

"I love Ancient Egypt, I love everything about it. If you actually got the chance to know me, you would have known that." Holly pointed out.

"And you think I don't love it considering I have an Ancient Egyptian heritage?" Loretta snapped.

"Ok girls that's enough. I can spend time with both of you if that's what you are after." Atem suggested.

Holly glanced sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I'm a little passionate about certain things."

"Yeah and I can be a little over protective. Sorry Atem." Loretta blushed.

"Shit, life's not fair if I can't get a girl and he can get two." Tristan grumbled.

"I know how you feel buddy, I know how you feel." Joey said sympathetically patting Tristans shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're just a pain in the ass, Joey." Tea rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he hasn't been that bad." Holly protested.

"Heh, now I got two girls." Joey chuckled.

"And he ruined it." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Way to go Joey, you had your chance and you wasted it." Tea said rolling her eyes and giggled looking at Holly.

"No, it's okay."

"Hey, enough sitting around talking what do you all want to do?" Yugi asked.

"What do you like to do when you hang out?"

"Atem, Joey and I usually duel to test our skills. We can teach you girls if you want to learn. Watch out though Mr. King of Games always wins." Yugi sighed pointing his thumb back at Atem.

"Oh? You're a champion? Let me sit beside you to learn."

"Suck up." Loretta coughed giggling.

"You just wish you had thought of it. Would you mind if I go home and change out of this uniform? I can't stand to stay in it any longer."

"Sure, I will save a cold drink for you when you get back." Atem smiled while Loretta just ignored her comment.

"See you soon." Holly smiled and left the house.

"So Atem, your Egyptian? that's really cool." Loretta smiled moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I was a Pharaoh." Atem gave a smile in response.

"Wow, that's amazing. You would make a good Pharaoh."

There was a knock on the door. "Must be Holly back, you mind getting it, Yugi?"

"Sure I dont mind." Yugi said as he went over to answer the door while Loretta adjusted her uniform when Atem wasn't looking.

Holly was at the door wearing tight jeans and a red halter. "I'm back."

Looking up at her, Atem gasped. "Oh uh...Hi Holly, you look amazing."

"Oh this thing? just something i threw on."

"H-here I saved a drink for you." Atem stuttered as Tea and Loretta looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"Thank you." Holly took the drink.

"We are just about to start our duel, wanna come and watch?"

"Sure." holly sat down, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"See if you can beat Atem this time Yugi, you're just as good as he is." Loretta encouraged.

"Atem can take him on."

"You ready Atem? I'm not holding back this time. I'm going to beat you." Yugi smirked.

The duel commenced and atem lost. "Dude, even I could have found a way to win with the hand you got dealt." joey chuckled.

"I-I cant believe it, I won! I actually bet Atem for once!" Yugi beamed.

"See I told you, you could do it" Loretta said giving him a hug

"Dude what happened?" Joey asked Atem.

"I-I don't know. I just wasn't drawing the cards I needed and so Yugi won." Atem lied.

"Heart of the cards failed or was your heart on other things."

"M-maybe I was distracted. I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually keep my concentration so well." Atem sighed looking confused.

"I think I know."

"What? What is it?"

Joey jerked his thumb at Holly. "She usually ain't at your duels with that outfit on."

Subtly looking at Holly, then back to Joey, Atem nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I don't know what's wrong with me though. I've never been distracted by girls before."

"Yeah, Mai had a sexier look. Thankfully you didn't get distracted when the world was at stake."

"Hey Holly, I'm sorry for being so competitive with you over Atem. We need to stop this and ask him who he likes." Loretta sighed finally giving in.

"Good point. Although his reaction to my outfit clearly says who it is."

"Even though you are right, we have to leave that decision to him and I don't want to argue with you over it anymore, truce?"

"Truce. May the best woman win."

"Hey Atem, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for fighting over you with Holly. But we wanted to know, who you liked more." Loretta asked nervously.

"Yeah that's all, promise. I'm sorry too."

"Well um...You two girls are both really pretty...I don't know who to choose because no matter who I choose the other one will be upset." Atem said looking at both of them.

"We won't be mad at you." Holly assured him.

"I don't like hurting people's feelings and I wish I could be with both of you but...I actually kind of like...Loretta." Atem said as a deep red blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'm sorry Holly, we can still be friends though."

"Of course." Holly smiled. "Can someone show me to the bathroom?"

"Are you ok?" Loretta asked looking up at her.

"Oh, I know where it is, follow me Holly." Joey said as he stood up to show her the way.

Holly followed him and stepped into the bathroom. When she returned, she sighed. "Been here five minutes and managed to get rejected."

"Don't be too upset, it was going to either one of you. Loretta does have a bit in common with Atem though." Joey smiled.

"Anyone tell you that you suck at cheering a person up?"

"Yea I've heard that from Tea a few times but I try. Hey just while we are here I must admit that I do kinda like you."

"Really?"

"Yea I do and now I can see why Atem had such a hard time saying it in front of both of you girls." Joey chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"When you're not putting your foot in your mouth, you're a nice guy."

"Gee thanks. Well at least I got a compliment outta it."

Holly looked up at him, hazel meeting chocolate. "I didn't mean it like an insult."

"Hey we better get back before the gang think something has happened to us." Joey blushed not being able to take his eyes off Holly.

"Good idea. And thank you for your compliment. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to give it a shot..."

"Y-you want to go out with me?"

Blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yes, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Well um I was wondering...If you um...wouldn't mind me kissing you?" Joey asked blushing deep red.

"Why don't you try it and find out."

Leaning forward and gently touching his lips on hers Joey gave her a chaste kiss.

Holly pulled away after a moment. "Thank you. We better go downstairs so we don't get caught making out up here." She giggled.

"Yeah I don't need another reason for Yuge and Tristan to tease me." Joey chuckled as he put his hand out for Holly to take.

"You make it so easy though." Holly teased, taking his hand.

"Hey! After you my lady." Joey bowed letting her take the stairs before him.

Atem looked up as Joey and Holly came downstairs and his eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. A surge of jealousy reared its ugly head, unrecognized by him. The others stared at them.


End file.
